Holiday Events
Holiday Events are small aesthetic features added into Clicker Heroes around some holidays. Halloween 2014 (Patch .16) * Cobwebs were added around the money display. * Cid as well as some gilded heroes had Halloween decorations added to them. * There was a chance of pieces of candy appearing on the screen. Clicking on these gave gold, the amount of which was the same as treasure chest in the highest level available. (if the boss level is the highest level, then the gold will be how much a treasure chest in a boss level would have been.) They can appear in a few points inside the game's playable area (will not cover skill, option or purchase buttons), will never spawn more than 2 at once, and do not expire or move placement once spawned. Minimum spawn delay is ~1 second. Clicking on a candy will not cause you to lose your idle bonuses. * There was a chance of a pumpkin appearing on the screen. Clicking on this until it disappeared makes it give a "trick" or "treat". The treat is a random skill (other than energize and reload) that is immediately activated, even if it hadn't been bought yet or was on cool down. (It does not affect the current status of that skill.) This can even activate The Dark Ritual. Trick appears to do nothing. It requires 50 clicks for the pumpkin to 'pop' and activate a skill. Clicking the pumpkin will not cause you to lose your idle bonuses unless you accidentally click too many times. If a skill is activated, you will not lose your idle bonuses, with the exception of clickstorm. ClickerCandy.png|A piece of candy ClickerPumpkin.png|A pumpkin Hallowe'en 2014 Cid.png|Halloween 2014 Cid (D) Screen Shot 2014-10-24 at 11.53.40 PM.png|Halloween 2014 Athena (G) Halloween 2014 Mercedes.png|Halloween 2014 Mercedes (G) Alexa halloween guild.PNG|Halloween 2014 Alexa (G) FreeCandy.png|Free Candy. What a nice Golem. Thanksgiving 2014 (patch .17) * Removed Halloween event items/festivities. * Added two clickable foods that work the same way as candy did. Pumpkin pie with whipped cream and a sandwich. *Replaced the pumpkin with a pink turkey. Food1-0.png|Pumpkin pie! Food2.png|Sandwich. Turkey.png|Little pink turkey Christmas 2014 (Patch .17b) * Removed Thanksgiving decorations. * Decorated for Christmas. * It is possible to get locked skills used through presents. Christmas event5.png|An Ice cube! (Replaced food) Christmas shirt.png|A nice cozy shirt! (Also replaced food) Christmas flake.png|A snowflake (replaced food) Christmas present.png|Christmas present that replaces the turkey. Christmas event2.png|Christmas Cid (D) Christmas event3.png|Christmas Ivan Gilded Christmas Ivan.png|Christmas Ivan (G) Christmas Samurai.png|The Masked Samurai|Christmas Samurai (G)]] Christmas Alexa.png|Christmas Alexa (G) Christmas event4.png|Christmas Natalia Christmas Mercedes.png|Christmas Mercedes (G) Christmas Athena.png|Christmas Athena (G) Christmas Cadmia.png|Christmas Cadmia Christmas event1-0.png|The decorated gold screen. Present giving locked ability.png|Ability used without being unlocked! Present open message.png|Message received when the present is opened. Christmas event5.1.png|The message when you click an ice cube or shirt. Easter 2015 (Patch .17c) * Removed Christmas Decorations. * Added Easter Decorations. * Monsters now face both ways. * It is still possible to get uses of locked skills through the top of the screen clickable (Currently an Easter slime). Easter Egg.png|A locked Easter egg! Easter Slime.png|A grumpy Easter slime! Pentecost (Summer) 2015 (Patch .17d?) * Removed Easter Decorations. * Added Summer Decorations. * It is still possible to get rubies from clickables except for the top-of-the-screen clickable (a bumblebee.) Orangefish.png|Orangefish Bumblebee.png|Bumblebee Summercid.png|Summer Cid (D) Cid-Summer.png|Summer Cid (Steam version) (D) Alexa-Summer.png|Summer Alexa (D) Orntchya-Summer.png|Summer Orntchya (G) Halloween 2015 (Patch .22) * Cobwebs were added around the money display. * Some gilded heroes have Halloween decorations added to them. * Some bosses are replaced(Including primals) by a Halloween themed Pumpkin Cat. * There is a chance of pieces of candy appearing on the screen. Clicking on these give gold and/or rubies, the amount of gold is the same as treasure chest in the highest level available. (if the boss level is the highest level, then the gold will be how much a treasure chest in a boss level would have been.)Clicking on a candy will not cause you to lose your idle bonuses. As of now it looks like they've replaced the Orangefish. * Items were reverted on 11/06. ClickerCandy.png|A piece of candy Cid(10-15).png|Cid as a unicorn with a rose weapon Abaddon(10-15).png|Mummy Abaddon Ivan(10-15).png|Trick or Treat Ivan Treebeast(10-15).png|Pumpkin Treebeast Referi(10-15).png|Swimming Trunks Referi Cobwebs.png|Gold window decoration Pumpkin Cat.png|A pumpkin Cat replacing a boss Thanksgiving 2015 (Patch .23) * Added a clickable food item that work the same way as candy did. Pumpkin pie with whipped cream. Food1-0.png|Pumpkin pie! Category:Clicker Heroes